Usuario discusión:Explosion11
Hola soy Explosion dejame un mensaje y mi Archivo:Quilava_NB.png me lo informará. Gracias. No me anda el Hotmail :s pero aqui te los dejo: Archivo:Reclutas_Sombra_Base.pngno me salo muy bien :S Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 02:21 11 jul 2011 (UTC) torneo me recuerdas quieres participar en un torneo si qieres me mandas tus minis y tu pokemon Cold Phoenix 19:54 11 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola quieres ser mi amigo? Me puedes hacer pedidos y pedirme todo todito lo que quieras. De pokeinventos.blogspot.com 18:55 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya Ya se que somos amigos y todio eso pero para juan no puedes usar ese sprite sin quieres te hago yo uno La llamarada Azul YA esta te hize Archivo:Juan_s.png La llamarada Azul﻿ Bueno Para empezar Expllosion11 es mas chulo, 2º He creado Supermercados diamantino y te traigo una muestra gratuitaArchivo:Juan_Poliwag.png el resto tendras que pedirlas y esperar tu turno Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:56 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Mira esto es facil Tanto te cuesta preguntar ciertas cosas como la clase la personalidad o los pokemonsi es que es muy sencillo solo tienes que mendar un mensaje facilisimo mira como ya lo arregle te dire los pokemon sin motes que es otro punto ademas para que poner los ataques cada uno tiene su estilo que lo use Archivo:Totodile_Sprite.pngArchivo:Croconaw_NB.pngArchivo:Sprite_Feraligatr.png Archivo:Ditto_NB.png Archivo:Sneasel_OCPA.pngArchivo:Weavile_Sprite.png Archivo:Phanpy_NB.pngArchivo:Donphan_OCPA.png Archivo:Dunsparce_NB.png Archivo:Misdreavus_NB.png Esta entendido vale cada uno su estilo tu no se lo elijas pokemon658 Problema Hola soy Arceus1104 y hay un problema que Bryan (personaje de Pokemon658) a puesto que es entrenador en su pagina de GA y tu tambien lo eres,entonces somos 3 entrenadores y 1 coordinador.Y deberian de ser 2 entrenadores y 2 coordinadores asi que uno de nosostros tiene que ser coordinador.Poneros de acuerdo Poke y tu para a ver quien es coordinador.Adios.Arceus1104 07:03 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Duo Dex No me convencieron los iniciales de planta y fuego, ¿que tal te parece si los cambio por otros que he hecho yo? Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 13:15 26 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola,¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 15:49 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Comenta En ICE 1, aparece tu personaje Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:02 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Re: vale seré tu amigo dime que pokémon te pongo y ami ponme un oshawott Doma dragones 17:44 11 ago 2011 (UTC) MM Recuerdas a Red (PAL) Pues le he hecho MM: Archivo:Red_Estilo_MM.png Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 23:25 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Uno de mis FakemonArchivo:Martish_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:36 15 ago 2011 (UTC) -.- Has creado un conflicto de dicion, ahora tendre que ponerlo bien, esperate a que termine y despues ya pon tu comentario Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:06 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Ya Puedes comentar en IC 18 Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:08 15 ago 2011 (UTC) No No se como hacer merodador o como se llame ademas no me funciona el chat Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:34 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la medalla y como agradecimiento te doy a Doma dragones 15:33 21 ago 2011 (UTC) + acambio y un a cambio de que me des un (Por favor) Oshawott y un Emboar Gracias: Doma dragones 17:41 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Comenta En EBON003 .Doma dragones 15:29 22 ago 2011 (UTC) hi hola ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te pondre a chindaquil ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 21:14 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Conectate Entra al Chat de Wikizona Demonboy X 23:26 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Duo Dex Creo que con los problemas que hemos tenido, lo de la Duo Dex se acabo, quetate con Flotlepard y sus pre-evos., los demas me los quedo yo (tengo derecho ya que esos los hice yo) y te agradeceria que quitaras los fakes que hice de las otras wiki. Es lo unico que te queria decir. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 15:53 24 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:Si me quieres responder, hazlo en Kerorofanon, ya que esta discu me va mal .-. hola hola e visto tu pag y molan los pokemon podemos ser wikiamigos sieso ponme al mm de sonic y yo a tepig ¿ok? ... No, no pertenece a ninguna dex, pensaba ponerla en mi dex, pero mejor no lo queria, y aqui tienes la evolucion. Archivo:Lucaroark.png Yo le llamo Lucaroark, pero si quieres ponle oteo nombre. El secreto de Suicune... 18:56 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Tu huevo/mascota! Aqui te la dejo: Archivo:Huevo_libird.pnges un huevo de libird!tiene tanta luz que con solamente 10 ediciones exclosionara! pokeinventos 19:36 1 sep 2011 (UTC) libird tu libird ha salido del huevo! Archivo:Libird_sprite.png ... xDD! Me aburro, asi que te pido que seas mi amigo! (Ya sabes, ponme a suicune ._.) El secreto de Suicune... 18:51 2 sep 2011 (UTC) quilava y su hermanito podemos salir yo y mi hermano?Yo con Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.png y el con Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Saludos y gracias Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:07 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Tu mapa Aqui lo tienes, he hecho unos pequeños retoques como poner mas ciudades poruqe eran rutas muy largas. Espero que te guste: Nistira Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 10:37 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Tened Este es tu VS, lo he mejorado Archivo:Flaira_VS.pngUltimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:24 6 sep 2011 (UTC) *Medalla Cheer-Esta es un Baston junto a un gorro de desfile *Medalla ?-Es una inspirada en el unown ! *Medalla Destino-Es circular con un paisaje *Medalla del mas alla-Es como el aura del gasthly junto con scary face *Medalla Noche-Una media luna junto a una nube *Medalla Psiquis-El simbolo que tiene el trio del lago *Medalla Vieja-Una medalla muy sucia y desaciendose que si la ves fijamente tiene un arcoiris dentro *Medalla Conocimiento-Una medalla con forma de neurona Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:53 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Efectos ranger Archivo:Effects2.png Archivo:Effects4.png esos son los que tengo,espero que te sirvan Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 18:48 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Podrias... ¿Podria ser el Gastly? Se que acabare perdiendo pero... me mola ser rival :D Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 13:30 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Perdona Siento no haberte ayudado pero no te pongas así :( toma el mapa Nistira Lo he modificado para que no se parezca a Australia. Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 15:22 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Toma tus overworlds, como te dije, no están todos pero ya hay un buen puñado Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 16:06 14 sep 2011 (UTC) thumb|left Ya Pero no lo vallas gritando a los 4 vientos que les he desbloqueado, sino puedes que les bloqueen a ellos y ami tambien y asi no podria desbloquearles El Maestro del Suspense 17:01 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Claro que puedes De hecho todos los usuarios pueden, pero recuerda seguir el estilo que yo uso, de los capitulos y usuarios nuevos y todo eso...Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:50 16 sep 2011 (UTC)| Facebook Entra al Facebook Demonboy X 22:57 21 sep 2011 (UTC) al chat ya puedes ir al chat cariño Gumball13 21:54 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Heeeeee... Hola Explosion hace poco te pedí un OC en tu supermercado lo has visto? Míralo porfa. Gracias. santisgo 20:33 25 sep 2011 (UTC) no esq marta no t quiera, estubo conectada todo el dia pero no escribia Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 04:08 26 sep 2011 (UTC) PAM Hi! Necesito que pongas una frase de transformación en Pokémon Aventura Misteriosa, ya puse es apartado en la ficha, así que solo tienes que escribirla. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 12:23 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Nombre Que se llame Andrés.Gracias santisgo 06:24 28 sep 2011 (UTC) No te vayas amigo toma Archivo:Tepig Caminando.gifArchivo:Snivy Caminando.gifArchivo:Oshawott Caminando.gifEl que vive en la 5ªArchivo:Pidove Caminando.gifArchivo:Lillipup Caminando.gifArchivo:Dwebble caminando.gifpero generaciónLa hora de los dragonesArchivo:Reshiram mini.gifArchivo:Zekrom_mini-1-.gifArchivo:Dialga_mini-1-.gif 15:00 30 sep 2011 (UTC)thumb|Haz caso al mensaje No se... si te abras dado cuenta pero la pokedex va asi: #planta #fuego #agua lo digo por nistira dex Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 21:14 6 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Hey Explo, Entra al Chat, Por Fa! Demonboy X 01:45 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola!!! ¿Quieres ser mi wikiamigo? El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:38 12 oct 2011 (UTC) de acuerdo y gracias!!!!! El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:47 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Aqui tienes Archivo:Gothita_NB.gifHembra evoluciona dentro de 10 ediciones y otras 10 despues. ten Archivo:Mewto_forma_latias.pngyArchivo:Mewto_forma_staraptor.png quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:Mewto armado.pngLa armadura nunca se rompeArchivo:Mewto armado.png 12:23 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya Ya lo quite.